Apocalypse, welcome
by 666Rik666
Summary: Hatred... It never changes. Just as results, you can never forsee it. Just say Apocalypse... Welcome! Naruto/Marvel/DC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Marvel, DC or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Apocalypse, welcome.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _This will not be a story about the boy, who wanted to be a Hokage, this will not be a story about the boy, who wanted revenge. However, it will start very similar. This is a story about freedom. This is a story of how I gained such freedom._

 _Who I am?_

 _I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Recently everyone started to call me Apocalypse. Well recently, but this story started more than twelve years ago. But let us start from the beginning, when on my life was placed big fat crest._

 _By my own father no less._

 _The day I was born, was the happiest and saddest day for my parents. Since my mother was slowly dying from terrible wounds and father was about to follow her, he decided to seal the beast, which inflicted those wounds on them and on countless others, since the area was heavily populated, inside me._

 _Let's just say that shit nearly instantly hit the fan. Next three years aren't worth mentioning. Beatings, hunts on my birthday, words of the Old Man, who tried to support me and not succumb to the darkness within…_

 _Everything changed, when I was three and half years old._

 _I found him in the forest. Bleeding. Dying from his wounds. I tried to help him, I wasn't so heartless as I am now. But he just raised his hand and touched my forehead. Later, when I become more stable I understood what happened._

 _Apocalypse, ancient being from another world tried to overcome my mind, make my body his own. However, when I opened my eyes in some dark place, chained and clad in resized version of the armor that wore that strange man…_

 _I was scared._

 _Then he came. My colonel Striker to my inner Wolverine._

 _Danzo Shimura._

 _He managed to override Hiruzen's opinion, with backing of the council and decided to turn me into a proper weapon for Konoha. However… Apocalypse took care about his soon to be host. They didn't manage to do anything to me, since I was protected by some kind of barrier._

 _After several operatives had lost their lives, I was left for a while._

 _Alone. In darkness._

 _Yet, not so alone as it seemed. There was someone else. The one, who saved me from the fate of being turned into the vessel of the Apocalypse._

 _Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox._

 _My second father in way._

 _His energy filled and shaped me, when I was in my mother's womb. His marks were on my cheeks, for everyone to see, he protected my mind during Apocalypse's assault._

 _And it was him, who helped me to learn how to control my new powers. Then came the respond from Danzo. He unleashed upon me wave after wave of convicts. But when I decided to give one of the convicts a bit of power, he stopped doing so really fast._

 _So, from time to time, I gave Danzo super soldiers, with powers, that slowly stopped working. Until one day, he decided to give me a child. Little girl with indigo hair and silver eyes. Her father heard about Danzo's program and decided to make his daughter stronger and if she will die in process, way for the other child, the stronger one, will be cleared._

 _That's what Hinata told me. She loved all her relatives and didn't disobey her father, since Hanabi, her dear younger sister was next in this… volunteering._

"I will give you power girl. Enough to change your clan, maybe even your world if you dare."

"And what is the price."

"I'm lonely here."

 _I gave her power. Unmatched speed that dwarfed even Yondaime's in comparison was now in her hands. She was powerful, and she was my first friend._

 _For the first time in my life I had someone to speak with. Hinata told me about the world outside my underground cage. She told about stars, sky and sun. About her friends, missions and her rival, Satsuki Uchiha._

 _Danzo, of course, didn't like this, but he was now too powerless to change something. Of course I knew about his little sleeping agent but we both knew how devastating our actions can be. So both of us waited till the other will make a mistake._

 _And years flew by. Chunin Exams passed, Invasion led by Orika the Snake Sanin had failed, the Third was buried, his grandson, Konohamaru, became the apprentice of Gama Sanin, Jiraya, Tsunade Senju was nominated as the Fifth, Uchiha Satsuki had fled to Orika. All this news came with Hinata, who became apprentice of the Fifth._

 _But slowly the clouds darkened above the village. The terrorist organization, named Akatsuki, set before themselves a goal to world domination, by collecting all nine Bijuu under their rule. So they decided to set an example, through attack on Konoha, to their supposed Leader, Pain. It was also personal._

 _Danzo had seen to it._

 _So Pain attacked Konoha, even before they managed to collect at least one Tailed Beast. I sensed, how they fought. Bravely, yet futile. Jiraya, Tsunade and many others. They fought, with fire in their hearts, yet one by one, they had fallen._

 _Until Hinata joined the fight._

 _With my gifts, her bloodline limit and power from the Tsunade's teachings she managed to destroy all but one body of the Pain. Sudden boost in his powers was a nasty surprise for Pain. So when he decided to kill her…_

 _I decided to step in._

Hinata was berating herself. She was so stupid. How could she even think that she can best an opponent, who bested her teacher and countless ninja combined. The fact that she managed to beat several versions of it, while only Konohomaru managed to even hurt one, wasn't enough to stop her from berating herself.

"Now feel the power of the god!" stated Pain, creating the large meteor above Konoha. "Last chance, give me the demon host and I will not kill you!"

"Yahiko, please, there is no demon host within our walls, he is long dead!" screamed Jiraya trying to rise.

"Well, unfortunately then, I will need to destroy Konoha. Because of Danzo's actions… Yahiko's life was lost too." He slowly lowered his hand and meteor started to fall. However, as if it was stopped by something unseen, the meteor slowly stopped, seconds later it just turned into the dust and disappeared on the wind.

"What?" asked Pain. "Who dared?!"

"I did."

Pain turned to the direction where the voice came. There stood the figure in the black robes.

"Who are you? Do you even understand, who you are facing? I'm Pain, I'm the God!" said Nagato, through the Yahiko's body. Newcomer just raised his hand.

"You are pitiful." Tremendous, invisible force crushed into the so-called god and pushed him away from Hinata.

"He has the same powers as Pain?" thought Jiraya.

"Greetings, god." Meanwhile said the figure. "I'm Apocalypse, your average god-slayer." Then he turned to Hinata and gave her his hand.

She took it.

"I thought that you don't care about Konoha?' asked she.

"I do not. But I care about you." Answered he.

He raised his hand and body of Yahiko rose in the air. With the flick of his fingers it turned into dust.

"The original escaped." Said he. "He managed to leave even after all that he did. Yet he failed to do what he desired the most."

"Who… are you?" asked Jiraya slowly raising to his feet.

Instead of answering, the man pooled off his cape. Jiraya gasped. It was Naruto.

"Hinata." Naruto turned to his friend. "Now you must make a choice."

"What are you speaking about?" asked she a bit fearfully.

"Either you go with me, or stay with them." Answered he.

Hinata looked at the ground.

"You will not stay?"

Naruto growled. "They hated me for the burden they placed on me. They kept me in the underground cage for long twelve years… I can feel, how they blame me for Pain's attack on them…"

"But surely, there is a way for us to stay… When I will become Hokage…" when she muttered the last words, Narut understood that no matter what he tried, she will not go. She has already chosen her path, or maybe he set her in it when he gave her power.

"Whatever." He raised his hands and dust started to collect near the buildings, repairing them. Ten minutes later, Konoha was as good as new.

"My last gift to you, Hinata. My dear Lady Hokage." Bowed he as black portal opened behind him.

"Wait!" she appeared between him and the portal. "I will not let you go! There are so many things I wanted to do! I wanted… I wanted…"

His hand touched her cheek. "I still remember, what happened back then, during one of your visits." Whispered he in her ear, as she became as red as tomato. "You don't need words, I understand what you wanted to say." His lips found hers and for several long moments there was nothing but them for each other.

"But I must go." Said he stopping this mystical moment. She lost the sense of time, and her reaction was  
a bit rugged. So when he disappeared in portal she didn't manage to follow him.

"NARUTO!" screamed Hinata. "I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE! NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE!" screamed she to heavens. She was happy when he responded to her feelings. But so angry when he left. Hinata growled. When she will become Hokage, she will get him back, he will not manage to hide from her for too long.

 **Somewhere else**.

He stepped out of the portal, covered by his large cloak. Naruto found himself in some kind of underground room, if the stairway upwards was any clue to his location. He sensed something alive nearby, but there was absolutely nobody nearby.

Then his metal boot stepped into some sort of black goo.

When it instantly completely covered him, he understood what was hiding in this room. A symbiotic organism. Klyntar. Instantly, both of them struggled for control of the body, but unlike previous hosts of the Klyntar this one wasn't alone in this fight.

Mighty roar of Kurama nearly destroyed the mind of the alien, it quickly calculated all his chances for successful overwhelming of his host's mind and gave up.

Since klyntar itself was rather a plus than a minus, so Naruto decided to not get rid of him. Inside of his mind for some long hours he talked with the creature, who started to call itself Venom.

He promised Venom that he can be his host, while he isn't trying anything funny with his brain. Suffering without a partner, Venom happily agreed and only Kurama growled that it is becoming a bit crowded here.

As he managed to know from Venom, who himself found this information in the head of his former host, Peter Parker, this place was either the past or one of the variations of the world, where Apocalypse came from.

A lot of things still haven't happened, Avengers still weren't assembled, world didn't know anything about mutants, Reed Richards still wasn't in space and young hero, going by the alias Spider-Man, just started his career in crime fighting.

From copied memories of Peter Parker, he received a lot of knowledge of genetic science. And the memory about one certain doctor, who worked in hopes of creating the cure that can regenerate limbs to finally return his arm that he lost on war.

Apocalypse smiled. He made even more miraculous deeds.

But at first… he needed to find the part of the symbiont, which was somewhere in this town. Using the abilities of Venom, he tried to sense the missing part, since he was new in usage of such power, he sensed the part weakly.

This time he decided to feel something new, that as he felt from Parker's memories was really enjoyable. Symbiont covered him from head to toe, creating for him a black and white version of Spider-Man's suit.

 **On the other side of New-York**.

Curt Connors nearly ran inside of his laboratory. The sample of the strange organism, given to him by Spider-Man was really interesting. It regenerative and amplifying abilities were beyond anything he had ever seen.

However, when he entered the laboratory, near the sample stood the figure in the black suit, which highly resembled the suit of Spider-Man.

"Finally you are here, dr. Connors. I think we have a lot to discuss." Glass where the sample was, instantly shattered and the black substance jumped on Naruto's opened palm.

"We have a lot to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Marvel, DC or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Apocalypse, welcome.**

 **Chapter II.**

 **Naruto's world. Several months later**.

"Hinata, I think that your project sounds a bit… insane." Stated Tsunade, while she, alongside her fellow Kages looked at their champion.

Disappearance of Naruto hit her hard. She became bitter, colder, more ruthless. And more obsessed with returning of the object of her obsession.

When she found about the Box of Ultimate Bliss, she finally found a way to reach it.

Through the long research she found a way to break through the barrier of space continuum, like Naruto did. Unfortunately, the Box of the Ultimate Bliss, was very unstable source of energy.

"What else can we do, Master?" asked Hinata. "He is the strongest denizen of our world. If there is someone, who can defeat the Akatsuki!"

"Don't forget, my girl, while he isn't here, he cannot be used by them, in… whatever they wanted to use him in." said the old Oonoki.

"They will destroy us if we will not go from defensive to offensive." Parried his jab Hinata.

"You should remember that using something like this can be afforded only by Council's approval. And we do not approve of the usage of this artifact, we don't have enough energy and it is too dangerous to use." Said A, the Raikage.

"As you whish, esteemed Council." Said Hinata, before leaving the five Kages.

"Hmph! Brats these days!" said Tsuchikage.

"Easy there Oonoki." Said Mei. "We don't need you to have a heart attack."

"You red-haired…. ACK! My Back!" screamed Tsucikage.

"Or back problems." Supported Mei's claim Gaara. Hinata was a gentle soul and helped many through her life, him included, moreover, he was still alive and with Ichibi inside him, only because of her speed and power. However, even with all his power, he still failed to help her with her insane project.

Well… all of them needed to do something and spending energy and resources on fantastical projects wasn't something that they could afford.

 **Marvel Universe. Nearly same time**.

"Should we really visit the guy?" asked Naruto, turning to Curt Connors. He, alongside his another assistant, peter Parker and Dr. Otto Octavius, were invited by Stark Industries and Curt decided to take his two helpers with him. "This entire event is for gaining more money… more supporters…"

Long metal tentacle of doctor Octavius landed a cup of tea near him. Recently doctor Octavius suffered from rather devastating event, after unfortunate accident in his laboratory, four additional mechanical limbs that he used to work over his project were fused with his spine.

Moreover, his wife had lost her life in this accident, but his work was finished. Deciding to rest a bit, Otto gave his documents into one of the universities to work as teacher. By some twisted change of fate, it was the same university where Connors, Peter and Naruto worked.

From time to time Naruto and Otto spoke about technological wonders… good times. Nevertheless, peaceful life of young self-called god-slayer will end very soon. Right when the Stark will give an order to start the event.

Stark wanted to show his new toy, machine that created portals. In other words his machine 'crumpled' the space between points A and B, creating some sort of a whole in space continuum. Very interesting idea. Good enough to change the entire economy of this planet.

Several minutes later, when instead of a portal to a next room opened countless black holes and creatures, who were ugly enough to leave the Ktulhu himself, lie in dust. So, while Otto used his tentacles to hold them down, while Peter get Connors away from the danger, Naruto was thinning the monsters' lines with metal chairs provided by Stark Industries.

At least quality of this particular invention was beyond limit.

Focusing his will, while no one was looking, Naruto summoned one of many powers, granted to him by fuse with Apocalypses. He used his powers to close the portals, while Tony Stark, as Iron Man, arrived at the scene and destroyed machine.

In chaos of the sudden invasion from other dimension, no one noticed, how girl with bright red hair walked away followed by the bald man, who sat in mechanized wheelchair.

"Such power…" said the bald man.

"Yes professor. Maybe it's for better that the machine was destroyed…" said the red haired girl.

"Machine? No Jeanne, I wasn't speaking about it. During the show I sensed very powerful mutant. Maybe even stronger than both of us combined and fully unleashed." Said the bald professor.

"Really?" young girl turned her head in his direction, clearly surprised.

"Yes… I can only hope that Magnus will not manage to brainwash him with his ideas of mutant superiority." Sighed Charles Xavier moving to the exit.

" _Yeah… You two would be head over hills, if you receive someone as powerful as me in either of your teams. Idealist and extremist… so different and so… similar."_ Thought Naruto leaving the sight.

Unknown to all powers, another man looked over the sight. Karl Mordo observed the chaos unleashed by the 'scientific marvel' and once again in him was fortified the desire to turn the modern technological world into feudal one.

" **Have you proceed as I told you?"** asked the mighty, booming voice in his head.

"Yes, my Lord." Said Baron Mordo. "This prototype worked as charmed. I also know that there is second, finished version, made by the scientist who leads the project himself. We will use it to open a way for you, my lord."

" **Good. Make sure that those bitches of the Ancient One will not interfere in our plan."** Said the voice of Mordo's demonic patron. **"I was waiting for many thousand years, but I'm patient and I can wait for several more days."**

 **New York City. Central Park**.

He sat on the bench and looked over the lake. In front of him stood a table with a chessboard. White figures made from metal and black ones from stone. Of course, figures were like this for a pure comfort of two old players.

Charles could move his black ones with his telepathy and he, with his mastery over magnetic fields. Erick Magnus Lehnsherr made his first move, now he waited the same from his opponent.

"Sometimes you are so easy to predict, Erick." Said one of the most famous pro-mutant speakers. "I do not even need my powers to foresee your next move."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Charles." Stated his opponent. "However, what if I…"

"Do this?" giant palm, clad in armored, clawed gauntlet brushed away the figures from the chessboard. Neither Magnus, nor Charles managed to notice, when he managed to get so close to them. Massive, figure, clad in strange armor stood higher than any human or mutant, who both men saw in their lives.

"Charles Xavier. Erick Magnus Lehnsherr. It's time for us to speak."

…

Charles looked from the window of his mansion that served as school for gifted people, and thought about the meeting with very powerful mutant. Actually, without a doubt, they had spoken to the most powerful mutant in this world.

And this was scary.

He wasn't aggressive, at least at the current period of time. Nevertheless, he certainly wasn't friendly. He had also stated that if either of them tried to do something. They will silently die in their beds.

Charles was happy that such creature wasn't aggressive. However Magnus… Had another reason to hate the man. However, everything shall be told in time. Uneasiness between the Apocalypse, as the mutant called himself and Magnus started during the time, when one certain female, called Lorna Dane, entered the same university, where civilian side of immensely powerful mutant worked.

Naruto met Lorna during one of the meetings between professors. Unlike him, girl was enthusiastic about different technical marvels and her favorite field of experience were magnetic fields. She could speak about them for hours… and she had quickly found a good listener in Mister Uzumaki.

Who actually preferred to rather look at her, than listen about magnetic fields.

Young Lorna was getting closer and closer to her fellow assistant. Surprisingly, Apocalypse himself had found that he was getting attached to the girl. Soon they started to date, several months later Lorna and Naruto had lived together.

All this irritated one of Naruto's closest friends, Felicia Hardy. Just like Lorna, Felicia loved Naruto, but she failed to tell about her feelings first, Lorna beat her in this. Regretting this, Felicia soon started to harbor a great hatred for her lucky former friend.

In public, she was all smiles and happiness, but during the time she had spent alone, with herself, looking at the photos, where she and Naruto were together, she was thinking about the way to return Naruto to his rightful place, being near her, at least in her eyes.

And Felicia started to plot, how to get herself a power of her own.

 **DC universe. Metropolis**.

Hinata Hyuuga sighed as she looked over her deck. Countless documents were in complete disarray. She was working as head of security unit, created by Mercy Graves, who currently acted as CEO of LexCorps. Her Silver Banshees, all-female battle unit, founded by the order of CEO herself, became a pride of their organization's private army.

Young kunoichi once again sighed. She had lost lot of things that she used to see as commodity, before finding herself here, her friends, family, her world…

"Hey! How is my favorite boss?" asked the most annoying voice that she had heard in her life. Uchiha Satsuki… One of the reason, why their native world is now lying in ruins and the only one, as far as Hinata knew, was also alive.

"So… boss lady… What are you doing today? Maybe we can hit the bars or some other interesting places, to rise up next morning alongside each other? What do you say? I know several interesting places where are made very good alcohol cocktails."

Another thing that infuriated Hinata in Satsuki was her bisexuality that grew to enormous levels during their stay in this world. It wasn't even a day, when she didn't found the girl in toilet using a strap-on on some unfortunate girl or riding some unfortunate guy. Unfortunate, because compared to Satsuki and Hinata, bodies of the locals were rather… fragile.

So eventually, Satsuki decided to try and seduce Hinata, since Mercy didn't give her any metas to play with.

However, Hinata saw right through her and Satsuki's clumsy attempts to get in her pants didn't work, usually helped her Sharingan, but Hinata knew, how to deflect illusions, her teacher Kurenai Yuuhi, gave her a lot of theoretical base, something that Uchihas, due to their natural talents and Doujitsu.

Knowledge how to use the strength always beat the raw power, no matter, how much brute power the opponent may have. That's how Hinata managed to best Satsuki in her field of experience, she just didn't let her catch her off-guard.

"Satsuki… you know that I'm taken." Said Hinata.

"Yea. Your 'big guy'. What's the matter, Hinata? Judging by his height, the size of his meat stick must be at least 'monstrous', so… maybe you should live a little, before your very painful and explosive death, by impalement on his dick."

"SATSUKI!" this lone scream had already become something… casual for LexCorp, at least for the part, where the elite unit, the Silver Banshees were situated.

Sound wave destroyed a glass on Mercy's table, alongside the full bottle of very rare brandy. Mercy cursed and once again thought that maybe creating that damn special unit and placing these two crazy girls together wasn't good decision…

Moreover, right now she fully understood that she needed more loyal metas on her side. She can be sure in Hinata, this girl had at least some principles, which was strange for a skilled assassin and reminded Mercy a bit about Talia's subordinates and personal bodyguards…

Hmm… maybe daughter of Ra's Al Ghul will be interested in small joint project?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Marvel, DC or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, made by Osmar-Shotgun, all rights reserved.

 **Apocalypse, welcome.**

 **Chapter III.**

Talia Al Ghul sat in the cabinet of Mercy Graves and drank tea with its owner.

"As you see, I tried to create the special unit, like the one that protects your life. However, I faced a certain problem… In form of one certain female." Said Mercy.

"Interesting idea… very good, by the way. If Lex will try to force the company back to himself, you can always use the Silver Banshees. However, who is the one, who dares to stop this perfect plan from turning into reality? Who needs to be reeducated?"

Instead of answering, Mercy opened her table and got several files from it.

"Her name is Uchiha Satsuki. We cannot find any kind of information on her origins, however we know that she is and expert martial artist and trained assassin, also she has a set of various mystical powers, which makes her even more dangerous. Right now, another woman, very similar to Satsuki, yet also different, helps to stop the destructive tendencies of Satsuki."

Talia scratched her chin, comically imitating her father, trying to focus on the task.

"How do you wish to deal with her?" asked Talia.

"Killing her will be a waste of resources, I need her on my side, I need something to hold over her head, so she will be answering to my every word." Said Mercy.

"But you fail to find something like this, therefore, you need me and resources of the League of Assassins. Do not worry we will find a way to control that crazy bitch, in return we wish you to sell us big enough of your company's stock, so my word will have a weight, during another gathering of the auctioneers."

"I will do that Talia, there are several owners, who started to think too much about themselves, combined, their actives will give you the so desired position among our auctioneers… However I cannot understand, why you need it, if you are an heir of Ra's Al Ghul?"

"My reasons are personal… let's just say that there is one certain hero, who investigates your company from time to time and said hero is my father's greatest nemeses. Therefore, I need to monitor LexCorp as much as he does and I prefer doing so legally, it opens a lot more doors than illegal breakthrough."

Of course, Talia was lying abit, she still preferred to break into different secret objects and facilities in best style of the League of Assassins, but rising activity of Batman, and the fact that the target of his attention was LexCorp, forced her to play a bit more… strict.

While Batman breathed in their necks, she will gain his attention, using her public persona of one of the LexCorps' stockholders, meanwhile, loyal warriors of her father will do their missions.

 **Marvel Universe. New York**.

Felicia started to live alone, without her mother just recently, both women had decided that it was time for Felicia to try her wings in free flight, without parental aid, her mother was wary, because of all kidnappings. Moreover, Felicia's friend who helped her during several last ones was not in town. Still young woman was dead-set on meeting her next weekend in new apartment, but it didn't mean that she took a day-off in their family business.

One day, when Felicia had returned to her penthouse, she had found that she wasn't alone. She didn't know, how teenage girl managed to get into her penthouse, however it was the last thing that she thought about, when the two blades had sprouted from girl's knuckles.

Next morning Felicia looked at the white ceiling and cannot understand, how she get here, why she was completely naked and why there was a naked girl, hugging her. Sometime later, she was listening to Laura's tale. Young mutant passed through lot of hardships, she was forced to be a weapon, a killer, recently a prostitute, for clients of both gender, who preferred to do it 'harder' and 'harsher'.

Judging by the way she acted, she had acquired some nasty habits. Not that she was against it… She was forced to admit that Laura was good. As in REALLY. Of course, it was still wrong and Felicia tried to fight it, but Laura was rather active… and powerful.

Moreover, she took a liking to Felicia and Felicia had found herself, slowly addicted to Laura.

Several days later, she had found herself, sitting in the bar, beside Naruto and drinking whiskey.

"So… Let me sum it up, I haven't been in the New York for several days and you were fucking during all these days and with a hot teenage female version of Wolverine no less! Felicia, you certainly know how to party."

"Yep…" said Felicia saluting with her hand with glass of whiskey. "Even my start of independent life is a complete mess."

"You are impossible." Said Naruto, ordering another drink. "So… How was sex?"

Felicia started to cough in surprise and spitted her very expensive drink on her black dress. Most of it get right into her decollete. Naruto raised his brow.

"Felicia, you shouldn't be so shy, because you had slept with a pretty girl." It was the last nail in her coffin's top. Felicia covered her face by her palms, trying to hide, how red her face became.

"Of course…" continued Naruto as if not seeing the state that his friend was in. "She was a bit underage…"

Felicia's face was so red and hot that Naruto could have light a cigarette from it.

"Okay." Said she standing up. "I will leave you here, while I shall find a place for her to stay…" said Felicia, leaving Naruto alone, with another glass of whiskey. Young bringer of the end smiled, as he raised a glass with alcoholic drink. "You will try to leave her, Felicia? Hm, you will not manage to resist her for five seconds, girl."

His prophecy came true as Felicia came home and saw Laura, preparing a dinner for them. Wearing nothing but an apron. Laura get what she wanted in only one second.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking through the technology of transdimensional portals, invented and patented by Stark Industries. Many years ago, when Apocalypse was granted the Seed of Death by celestials, he became a Gardener, of sorts. With said Garden, being Earth and Humanity that lived on it was its trees and flowers.

However, he felt some strange twist in dimension that symbolized the garden, after a brief visit he understood that it had grown in size. Now he had two gardens, divided into two different sections. Looks like his work just doubled…

 **Several hours later**.

There was one spot in the garden, which granted the perfect view to any person, who stood on it. A single little mountain, with white table and several chairs on it. Brown haired woman of untold beauty, dressed in dark green dress sat upon one of the chairs, with cup of tea in her hands.

"Lady Gaea." Said Naruto, when he reached the top of the mountain, after the appearance of unknown presence in the garden dimension. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Greetings Gardener." Said goddess of earth. "I think you have already noticed what happened to your territory? The changes, the increase in size?"

"Only a fool wouldn't have noticed." Said Naruto. "But still… why has it happened?"]

"I will not lie, my gardener. You are needed on the other side."

"Other side?"

"Other world, parallel universe, call it as you wish." Said Gaea, taking another sip of tea from her cup. "In said universe there is still no gardener, of course, there are beings like Darkseid, Superman, All-Father, Trigon and many others, but there is still no one, who can play the role you play for Earth, much less, the universe."

"And you want me to go there and clean up the mess?"

"Unfortunately, there is no one else, who can as hoe and get rid of the scum, who corrupts my other garden."

Naruto sighed. When she was like this, there was absolutely no way to turn her away from the pass she had chosen.

"Okay. I will do this, but I will need something that will grant me ability to return to my own dimension at will." Finally said Naruto.

"Already done. Rune on your right gauntlet will help you with this. Information about your first mission will be downloaded in your brain, when you will appear in next world. See ya." Said Gaea, when Naruto disappeared. "Now… where he keeps these tasty cookies?"

 **DC universe. Pacific Ocean**.

Standing on the water surface is cool, standing on the water surface when there is no religious zealots around beats it. Standing on the surface of the Pacific Ocean, in bright sunny day, when there is nobody around except orange skinned, red-haired alien princess, who bathes in waters naked… Even Naruto's blood, with all his resistance given to him by Apocalyopse, started to run faster.

Meanwhile Starfire, yes it was our resident tamarin princess, continued to bath in the waters of Pacific Ocean. Truth to be told, alien princess couldn't understand why people of this planet called this ocean like this, if she had found herself in very powerful storms, several times.

Starfire was going here often, especially now, when her body started to tell her that it was a good time to mate and procreate. Her pheromones, change in movement and the way she started to speak, forced even Raven, grim and definitely straight orientated member of their team, look at how she was swaying her hips, while she was walking away.

Raven meditated on this. Alone and really long. Starfire was upset that she couldn't help her friend, she was sure that silent moans came from Raven's room. She must have been in pain.

Moreover, on this planet showing your body too much considered as 'lewd and shameful' as her friend Robin told her, while she was taking a sun bath, naked, with green kitten on her lap, atop the Titan Tower. Thus, she swore to never walk and fly naked, even when she was at home, in Titan Tower.

Much to vocal dismay of Beastboy and Cyborg and silent, but still very heavy support from Raven. Unknown to them, Strafire was already thinking about some changes in her behavior, after she heard, how several honorable matriarchs were speaking about her 'deviant' behavior, while they were feeding pigeons.

Starfire didn't know the meaning of all the words that her friend Robin and honorable matriarchs mentioned, since they simply didn't exist in her own language, but the diplomacy skills, which tamarans were known for stated, as earthlings often say, "when you are in Rome…".

So, she decided to change her behavior, so her new friends will not become the objects of people's prejudice against tamarin culture, just because Starfire was part of the team. That's why she was swimming in the water of Pacific Ocean, butt naked and not on some nudist beach somewhere on the coast, filing the hearts of men and some women with desire and most women with black jealousy.

Temptation of sunbath, under the friendly rays of yellow sun, that gave its heat and warmth to everyone, who inhabited Earth… was beyond her will to resist. Unknown to Starfire, this time there was someone else, aside her, who could understand the rare beauty of the sight before him.

Apocalypse looked at the naked, orange-skinned girl, who, left the trail fire, while she lew in the air. Her skin glistered under the sunlight, making her even more otherworldly than she was. If someone asked him what he could compare her to, Apocalypse, without a hesitation would have answered: a cometh.

Beautiful and deadly. That's how Starfire truly was. Making the first step, Apocalyse went in direction of the young tamarin princess. Her friendship will be something that will help him save not only this world, but the life of the Gem too.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, made by Osmar-Shotgun, all rights reserved.

 **Apocalypse, welcome.**

 **Chapter IV.**

Starfire's thoughts, usually so positive, were influenced by the resent problems that her team faced. Mambo, or, as friends Cyborg and Beastboy were calling him, 'Harry Potter reject', whose tricks burned so many nerve cells of friend Raven… by the way, bunny ears made her look really cute.

Moreover, recently they were driven away from their tower by a team of teenage super-thieves, then Doctor Light had nearly raped Raven, who stopped him, rather violently, even by standarts of tamaran's culture. Starfire tried to not think what much less durable humans may think about friend Raven after this.

Moreover, after this aura of depression, that surrounded her and worsened with each passing day, skyrocketed and Raven shut herself in her room, not letting anyone enter. Problems of her only female friend and her unwillingness to share them with others upset Starfire. She saw, how Raven started to share the same symptoms that her elder sister, Blackfire, showed. Back then she didn't do anything, she followed the advices of the elder members of their family and her sister had turned into bitter and angry copy of the girl she knew.

Starfire flew into the air, leaving the trail of water and raising her fist to the skies. It was decided, she will try as hard as she could, she will invate Raven to the mall. She will…

"It will not help." Said the voice behind her.

"What?!" Starfire instantly turned, to see the large blonde male, who stood upon the surface of the water, right behind her. She didn't even noticed how he walked so closely and she was trained by the best warriors of Tamaran. He was definitely dangerous.

"The mall." Said the male. "It will not work. Before you ask, yes, I can read thoughts and no, I din't read yours, you just think too… loud. For someone with my powers, it's like actual talking. And rather loud talking, I might add."

Starfire's cheeks burned from embarrassment, if he was here, while she was thinking about friend Raven and she didn't manage to notice him, even with his height, was he…

"Looking, while you were swimming in the ocean? Of course I did, who in their right mind will not do?" asked the blonde man. "However, we shall return to the main point of our topic. You will not manage to help Raven like you wish to."

"Why?" asked Starfire. "A lot of hugs and shopping always help!"

"Trust me, your hugs are something that even I will not dare to deny, but her emotional state is linked to conditions of her birth. It is really complicated… but your friend is the one, who will either doom this world or save it." Said the mysterious male. "The Gem was born of Evil's Fire, The Gem shall be His Portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal."

"Really? But there is still something we can do." Said Starfire. "We have helped before!"

"That's the main problem, Starfire, it looks like you are the only ones, who can do something about the situation. After all, the prophecy speaks 'shall' a possibility and even if Raven's father comes to this world, there is still a chance to stop him. However, she fears that nothing can stop what is coming."

"Hmm… Maybe I shall speak with friend Raven about it?" said Starfire, missing the whole "Raven's father is destroyer of the world' thing. Naruto smiled at her, she was really good friend.

"If you will… say that Apocalypse says hi. I will reach the coast at the evening… of course, in the evening of the time belt, where your Titan Tower is located." Said Naruto. "If she wish to talk… As far as I know, your Tower is located on the island, isn't it? It's nearly impossible to miss someone, who is walking on water."

Suddenly a loud noise pierced the air.

"I think it's your communicator. Your friends need you."

 **Several hours later**.

Raven sighed, not because she was tired from another fight with Cinderblock, nor because of Mambo's usual tricks on her, nor because of Doctor Light's sexual assault, no. Reason of her signs was Starfire. Her bright teammate managed to meet someone, who wanted to meet her.

"So… correct me if I'm wrong, but you were swimming naked in the middle of Pacific Ocean and also taking a sunbath, when someone, who was able to stand on water, by the way, appeared nearly out of thin air? And he managed to read your thoughts?"

"Yes, friend Apocalypse was a great help in understanding your problems! He says that it comes from some personal tragedy like the one I had in my family and therefore you need to face it to become brighter in your mood, like I need to do with my sister!"

"Yeah right… wait, you have a sister? Wait a minute you said 'friend Apocalypse'?!" screamed Raven become nearly deathly pale, so pale in fact, that it was noticeable on her grey skin.

Apocalypse… oh she knew that name. Name of the creature, who will tell her: "Time is up". Raven had started to enjoy her life here, with her friends and she had never expected that her time will be so… surprisingly short.

Alone, Raven went to meet him, alone, she decided to face her end… However… end didn't come. Once again, Naruto changed his appearance, to look near Raven's age.

"You are finally here, Miss Roth." He saw, how Raven shook her shoulders, unnerved by her surname. "Yes… you shouldn't be so nervous, Rachel. Rachel Roth is your true name after all."

"What do you want?" asked Raven and her eyes started to glow dangerous red under her hood.

"What I want is the same thing as you. Live past your certain birthday." Said Apocalypse. "So here is the deal: I help you and you help me. I need some credit of trust to get into your team and there is also one more member that I wish to add, you will help me."

"And why is that?" asked Raven.

"Because I and your friends are your best chance at fighting Trigon and winning."

 **Marvel Universe**.

Evan Sabahnur also known as Genesis and Kid Apocalypse was meditating near the trailer, which he and his friends used as portable base.

"Still prefer your solitude?" asked the voice behind him.

"I just need time to meditate. With all that shit that happened during whole Unhuman-Mutant crisis, I had nearly no time to think about the past of Apocalypse that I uncovered. By the way, it is also good to see you too… brother." Said Evan, turning to Naruto.

To black haired teen's surprise, Naruto was now smaller than before; both of them were equal in height.

"Did you shrink?"

"Do you use lipstick for these strange markings on your face? If we are done with foolish questions, I'm here to give you a choice." Said Naruto.

"Choice? What kind of choice?" asked Evan.

"Let's face it, bro: when you are angry everyone fears that you will have and 'apocalypse episode'." Said Naruto. "What if I say… that there is a chance for you to have a clean start? Somewhere else? Somewhere away from the grim shadow of our father?"

"Continue… I'm all ears."

"Well… recently I was tinkering with space-time continuum…"

 **DC Universe. Sometime later**.

Batman was harsh teacher, but everything that he taught his protégé insured the survival of his teammates. Right now, Robin, also known as Dick Grayson was deep in thought about current situation with the team.

Since the founding, they had several episodes that nearly became their downfall, all of them started from betrayal. At first Balckfire, who tried to kill her sister. Then his own paranoia that had driven him mad enough to fight against his own teammates and act according to Slade's plan.

Slade… one-eyed mercenary, master of countless martial arts and excellent killer. That terrifying living killing machine decided that he was the best choice for apprentice that he could possibly have and started to test him in his own twisted way.

To make things worse, he had failed to realize that Deastroke was pulling his strings from the begging, until the last possible moment. Mere seconds divided him from losing his team. Fortunately, intervention from Starfire saved him. Star… that girl certainly had a special place in his heart, but after some time he understood that it isn't in nature of tamarans to be monogamous, so he stood before the unpleasant decision: either let her go or share.

Moreover, he can do neither. He was forced to admit it; Star was like addictive drug to him. Super-addictive even. She was just too sweet, kind, innocent… and downright sexy. A mix of everything that makes a girl desired by male populace, with innocence of a child that just started to investigate this new world.

Star loved this world and this fact made it beautiful for her, and entire world loved her back, and women are truly beautiful only when they are loved. Compared to other of her kin, Star was rather meek and shy and this lowered her chances for finding a suitable partner, but here on earth everyone loved and adored her, giving her a boost of much needed confidence and self-esteem.

Maybe that's why she will never change this planet and her friends for anything. Even for return of her crown and power on Tamaran. Back home she felt herself shackled, caged like one of those little pretty birdies that sang so beautifully. Here, on Earth, she was free.

Free to do whatever she wished.

Robin sighed, no matter what, his personal problems weren't as much a priority as true intentions of the boys that Raven brought. No matter, how he searched, he cannot find an information about the identities of strange boys. That was strange, with their appearance and abilities they were bound to appear at least somewhere.

Unfortunately, there was no information that could lead Robin to answers. If there was something that apprentice of Batman hated… it was the information hunger about potential enemies.

 **Unknown place**.

Slade Wilson looked at another tape that showed fighting Titans. He started to gather information about this particular group of young heroes, when young apprentice of his old foe, Batman, organized it from lone teenage heroes.

Slade was old, once a hero, now, the deadliest mercenary and killer on the whole planet, he started to feel, how his age was slowly holding more ground in their duel. Thus, he decided that he needed an apprentice, the one, who shall continue his legacy… At first, he thought about his children…

However, he was a lousy father and failed, repeatedly. His sons, his daughter… finally left without his children, he decided to take an apprentice and mold him or her in his own way. For now, he observed several promising youths and Robin, by far, was the most promising.

Of course, H.I.V.E prepared teams of super-thieves, but they lacked something… something that made people like him… well him. Motivation. Purpose. Greed that they possessed can only bring them so far. Robin on the other hand… he had such firm believes in justice… Nearly fanatical he may add. The fault installed by his teacher.

In Batman's mind, there was light and dark, and no line between them. Deathstroke, unlike him, knew that this world was colored in different shades of grey. That's why he targeted Robin, his mind still wasn't deadly set on philosophy of his teacher, their conflict showed it perfectly, Slade will use the rift between master an apprentice, to get into young boys mind and corrupt his vision of justice.

Fanatics are the easiest prey after all. They are so… predictable.

Of course, if he somehow fails with Robin, he has other candidates ready. He never prepared only one way for retreat.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Marvel, DC or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, made by Osmar-Shotgun, all rights reserved.

 **Apocalypse, welcome.**

 **Chapter V.**

Naruto always enjoyed the sun, but even more than the sun, he loved the sight before him. Naked Starfire, who couldn't resist the temptation of taking sun bath, completely nude, on the top of Titan Tower, was the view of perfection that he cannot pass by.

Without a doubt Ronin and Beastboy, who became victims of his traps on their way to behold this marvelous sight may agree with him… if they were able to be here of course.

Unknown by everyone, there was another witness to Starfire beauty. Deep within the Tower, in Ravens dark room, said titan was masturbating looking at the naked Starfire inside the magical mirror. However, Raven's looks were unusually weird, her normally pale skin was red, her black hair was completely white and she had additional pairs of eyes, above her normal ones, giving her some weird connection to a spider.

Such condition could have been explained by fact that from time to time, Raven's emotions tried to take control and during such periods, her strongest emotion, Rage supported by her father, Trigon managed to wrestle control from Raven herself, thus her demonic part that calls herself Pride, took control over her body, from time to time.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Pride usually used her 'free time' to blow off some steam, with boy or girls; it did not matter to her. So right now, after searching through Raven's memories, she had found about several females that young black-haired girl met.

Demoness smirked as countless plans started to create in her head, but before that… she moved her hand faster and bit her lip so hard that a trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Starfire's sight alone was worth any bother that she will have when Miss Goodie-Goodie will recreate her mental shields.

….

In of the former H.I.V.E. underground hideouts, Jinx, absolutely naked, stood before the mirror in her room, trying to summon her new outfits from her wardrobe. Yet, there was reason behind her lack of clothing. Her magic worked rather… chaotic, so her first tries, instead of changing one clothes for another, fused them together, it had already cost her several of her skirts, T-shirts and a most favored set of underwear.

Aside from her usual magic practice, Jinx was busy with her… unusual hobbies. Recently she had found about an underground club, where gathers people, who has one certain fetish. Their desire for capes. There you can get everything from just social time with the people, who shared same mindset, to intimate services from club workers.

And Jinx was searching for the later. After her last night with 'Wonder Woman' in that place, young witch was up to something new. According to her information, today in the club will be new costumes. Actually, Starfire and Raven became rather popular among the common folk.

Jinx was ready to get her share goth-styled sorceress at least in that twisted way.

Finally setting her choice on fishnet and corset, Jinx took along coat from her wardrobe and left her hideout to find some fun in the night Jump city.

As always, she passed through the hidden passage and appeared inside the club, one of the members of the staff greeted her and both of them went into the inner rooms.

"Where is she?" asked Jinx, when they were far enough.

"This way, miss Jinx." Said the young female, who was her guide. "She is waiting for you. Just as we promised.

Girl was waiting for her inside, covered by very familiar purple cloak, her bare feet raised the hope inside Jinx that under the cloak the girl was also nude. While she dealt with her own cloak, revealing her outfit, she noticed that the girl was too calm for the situation she was in. Jinx asked for scared girl, but this one…

When familiar dark energy stuck her to the wall and locks clicked in the doors, Jinx understood that everything was worse than she thought.

"Good to see you, Jinx." Raven has changed. She really was naked under the cloak, just as Jinx hoped, however her skin was red and aura of dread pierced Jinx soul like red-hot needles. "To think that you will step so low to sate your lust and nourish your pride… truly pitiful sight. Fortunately, I will not feel guilty… after I will finish with you."

Raven raised her hand, crucifying Jinx in the air, with another movement she ripped her clothes asunder. With another move she bended her in the air and giving some slight changes to her genitalia, she roughly entered more petite girl from behind.

Jinx gasped as Raven moved in her ass, increasing speed of her movements and size of her member with every thrust. Her nails elongated leaving a set of scratch marks on pink-haired girl ass. Raven started to move her hips even faster, her frictions intensified, until with one powerful thrust she penetrated Jinx as far as she could.

Her member spilled the warm liquid created by magic, filling Jinx's insides and increasing her stomach in size. Raven stopped holding Jinx both magically and phusically and pink-haired witch fell to the ground with her ass high in the air and her asshole still wide from Ravens assault.

Half-demon clicked her fingers and with a hissing sound Jinx anal muscle healed, causing little witch to hiss herself.

"Sorry girl." Said the demon-possessed titan. "But I love how your belly looks right now, as if you are already caring a gift from me… Of course, I know that it will be impossible for me to impregnate you…"

She pushed Jinx, who barely managed to stay on her shaky legs, to the large bed behind her and instantly sat atop of the girl. "But I will most definitely try my hardest."

…

Raven returned to her senses in her bed, completely naked and with a massive headache. She raised her hand to massage her forehead and with surprise noticed that she was holding black panties in her hand.

"Great." Thought she. "Looks like my demonic side 'borrowed' my body for a ride. And this ride was quite wild. Ouch." Raven quickly stood up and walked to a mirror, then she turned her back to it, to see the reason of her discomfort.

Her back was covered by scratch marks. Whomever she spent the night with… it was surely rough and hot.

Since she felt that everyone was still sleeping, she teleported to the kitchen to drink some water… and maybe have something to eat. After the raid on the fridge, Raven understood that leaving with people with really good metabolism has its downsides.

"Some flakes, Rachel?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

Raven turned to see Apocalypse sitting behind the table and eating flakes. Too tired and hungry, she just took a plate and filled it with milk and flakes.

"So… how was the night?" asked blonde bastard, who started to get on Rachel's nerves.

"As usual." Said she, not stopping to fill her stomach.

"So… rough sex with woman is rather… normal to you?" asked he.

Raven stopped chewing. "How do you now about the fact that I had sex last night? Better yet, with whom?"

"You smell like woman, Rachel. As in _another_ woman. That and a tone of your least favorite perfume, which is so among the other girls of Jump city." Answered her Apocalypse.

"And will you do with said information?" Asked Raven as forks and knives in the kitchen were slowly covered by black glow.

"I dunno… help you with your mental barrier? That's what teammates do, no? Sorry, I'm still new to this whole social and superhero business."

Forks and knives returned to their rightful places.

"I do not understand." Started Raven, when she sat near him. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Naruto in return.

"Why help me?" asked Raven. "You know what I am. Maybe even better than myself. Then, why?"

Naruto sighed, put his plate with flakes away and looked Raven into her eyes. "Look, Rachel, I had never judged people because of their parents. The fact that you are half-demon makes me even more sympathetic with your case, I suffered because of… similar condition when I was a kid."

"And what changed?"  
"Sudden increase in muscle mass gave me one hell of a punch. So… when I managed to learn, how to deal with mobs, people rather quickly learnt that their favorite punching bag was upgraded with 'punching back' function. Lines of those, who dared to do something instantly thinned."

"So… you think that I should… challenge my father?"

"Yes, my dear, you should. Actually, you are only one, who can." Said Naruto. "Your father will try to use you as portal to this dimension, however, to do so, he needs to control you. In battle of wills, you actually stand your chance. That's why your father started to prepare beforehand. Look at yourself; you had nearly surrendered, drowning in self-pity further and further with each year, which brings you closer to your fated birthday."

"And you think what? That I… can deny him? Best my father on different battlefields, where his experience far exceeds my own?" asked Raven standing from her seat, with fire blazing in her eyes.

"I'm just telling you that giving up before battle will not ease the fate of this world, if Trigon will come to power. He hungers for blood and conquest. He enjoys nothing, but constant violence. He will do unspeakable evils, but you will have your chance to stop it and only if you will give up without a fight… you can be as guilty as your father."

Raven made a step backwards, Apocalypse was right. She needed to face her father and she needed to best him.

"Okay, maybe I will try to do as you say."

"Whatever." Answered Naruto, with Raven's favorite remark. "Just put on some pants, you have a cute butt; however, some humans may decide that it greatly offends their moral feelings."

He teleported a second before knives and forks turned his seat into a cushion pillow.

 **Deep Space. Unknown space sector**.

He looked into the wastes of space, deep in his thoughts, still and unmoving. With his skin being stone gray and very rough face, he looked like somebody made him from stone, using an axe to do so. To everyone, while he stood still, he looked like big unmoving statue of himself.

Until he opened his eyes.

These pair of red orbs, seemed to be calm and uninterested… until you look deeper in them, until you are starting to sense and see pure malice, hatred and thirst for destruction, hidden by uncaring stone-like visage.

When the realization will struck the unfortunate fool, Omega Rays, fired from these uncaring eyes, will instantly destroy him or her. For mighty Darkseid do not tolerate those, who disturb him.

However the beings, who stood before him were as imposing as Dark God himself. Uncaring Mongul, ruler of the Warworld, merciless Anti-Monitor, who eradicated countless civilizations and before them, an entire universe.

Ignoring presence of such mighty beings wasn't something that even Darkseid could afford for himself. Yet. Until he has his prize… then, nothing will stand on his path. Dark God opened his eyes and turned to his guests.

"I will not humor you with needless polices." Started he. "We all have gathered here because of one reason and one reason alone. Earth. Long has this place defied me. Defied us. My armies were crashed on its surface, their heroes and champions raided Warworld and prevented several plans set in motion by you, lord Anti-Monitor. It is time to remind these apes, that they are not as powerful as they think. It is time to make an example. We all know what to do…"

He get something from his belt's pouch. Shield with 'S' upon it.

"It's time to break the shield."


End file.
